Talk:Stranded on Agrippa/@comment-7180588-20170727225718
=The Bree Chronicles Wiki= Chase McFly =The Bree Chronicles Wiki= *SaveLabRats *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *4:58SaveLabRatsHi *4:58Chase McFlyWhere in SOA were we? *4:58SaveLabRatsAlso, about Kaz, can we please take out the sex stuff? *NNot sure *4:58Chase McFlyOk *4:59SaveLabRatsThanks *4:59Chase McFlyhy can his relationship with Bree be struggling. *Let's think of a reason *4:59SaveLabRatsMaybe because Kaz is so focused on getting an audition that he cant focus on Bree *5:00Chase McFlySure *5:01SaveLabRatsYou know how in TBC episode, Bree;'s chip mods made her body young forever? Maybe when she's stressed with Kaz, her face can glow brighter and brighter since she cant show age *Then when shes really stressed her hair can also get brighter and can wear long sleeves *5:01Chase McFlyDoes that mean she can't reproduce *Or can't grow old with Kaz *Won't l that make Kaz seem like an oddball *5:03SaveLabRatsShe can, but when shes emotianly stressed, her face and hair get brighter and brighter, and when shes at the brink shes so bright she needs to wear long sleeves, so she doesnt look inside out *5:03Chase McFlyDouglas: Here is Agrippa. *(Ok) *5:03SaveLabRatsCool *5:03Chase McFlyNow, run along, Chase and I will stay in the ship. *5:04SaveLabRats(Bree can be always in her blue bathrobe and wear white gloves and only open a window so no one can see her. Looking fragile when emotionally stessed is normal, but looking overpowered isnt) *5:05Chase McFly(Kaz jumps too soon and lands on the ejector bitton) *Kaz: Oops. *5:05SaveLabRatsChase: Be caregful! **careful *5:05Chase McFly(The back of the rocket with Chase and Douglas in it flies into space) **Fletcher *5:06SaveLabRatsKaz: This is awesome! *5:06Chase McFlyChyna: Do you see what you did Kaz? *Fletcher and Douglas are out in space *Chase, can you fix this mess? *5:08SaveLabRatsChase: Of course can, because I'm the smartest- *Chyna: Just fix it! *5:08Chase McFlyOliver: Let's go exploring guys. *Skylar, do you like Agrippa? *5:10SaveLabRatsSkylsr: Yeah, do you? *5:10Chase McFlyOliver: It's a very pizazzy planet, I must say. *5:11SaveLabRatsSkylar: It is *5:11Chase McFlyHey, that looks like a forest. *5:11SaveLabRats(did oliver or skylar say that?) *5:11Chase McFlyI wonder if it is one *(Oliver) *5:11SaveLabRatsK *5:13Chase McFlyOlive: Only one way to find out. *(she runs over and touches a tree) *(A trapdoor opens *5:15SaveLabRatsOliver: Woah! *Uh oh *(Keep the Uh Oh instead of the Woah) *5:16Chase McFlyFletcher: I wonder how that got there... *(Ok) *5:16SaveLabRatsSkylar: It doesn't look good *5:16Chase McFly(Chyna said that, not Fletcher.) *Bree: I wouldn't advise going in there, Olive. *(grabs olive's arm) *It has spikes! *5:18SaveLabRatsK *(what should I say?) *5:20Chase McFly(Olive should say she notices a strange beam of light on the horizon *5:20SaveLabRatsOlive: There's a beam of light on the horizon *5:21Chase McFlySkylar: Interesting. *Let's check it out! *5:21SaveLabRats(Can Bree say that? *5:21Chase McFly(Why>) *5:21SaveLabRatsBecause She is leader, so she calls the shots *5:22Chase McFly(What shots?) *(Skylar just said it looks interesting aand she wanst to check it out) *(Bree can make the final deciscion *5:22SaveLabRatsGood point, sorry *5:24Chase McFlyOliver: Bree, what do you think? *5:25SaveLabRatsBree: Lets do this *5:25Chase McFly(they go and see a structure in the beam of light) *Chyna: I wonder what that is. *An Agrippan house? *5:26SaveLabRatsBree: It might be *5:27Chase McFlyKaz: I see something that looks like Tecton! *5:27SaveLabRatsBree: Get in position in case they attack *5:28Chase McFlyKaz: It can't be that bad.. *(the others get in position) *5:28SaveLabRatsBree: It's coming *5:29Chase McFly(Kaz backs up and gets in position) *Oliver: Let's POWER up. *(gets water ready) *5:30SaveLabRats(Oliver has electricity, he doesnt need to use water) *5:30Chase McFly(I didn't know that) *(What powers does he have?) *5:32SaveLabRatsMolecularkenisis, ice, water, flight, and electricity *5:32Chase McFly(K) *5:32SaveLabRatsCooll **Cool *(the figure come in *) *5:32Chase McFly(Oliver prepares electricity) *Figure: Hello. *5:33SaveLabRatsBree: Who are you? *5:34Chase McFlyFigure: Well, um, that's confidential. *(mask eyes point towards Skylar) *5:34SaveLabRatsBree: What do you want? *5:36Chase McFlyFigure: I want revenge. *Years ago somebody shut me in a tight space after I injured their friend *5:36SaveLabRatsBree: Who are you? *5:36Chase McFlyI nearly suffocated, but got rescued *Oh, I bet one of you can tell who I am. *5:37SaveLabRatsSkylar: It's the Anhiliator! *5:37Chase McFly(grabs laser gun, points at Skylar, sucks out her powers) *5:37SaveLabRats(can you take out the second time Bree said who are you?) *5:38Chase McFly(Ok) *Annihilator: She is right. *Ha ha ha. *(carries Skylar off, traps teh team inc age) *Oliver: Oh no, we must get Skylar abck! **Back *5:38SaveLabRatsBree: Let's make a plan *5:41Chase McFlyOliver: How about you turn on your GPS? *5:41SaveLabRatsBree: I can do that *But first, we have to meet up with Chase at the ship *5:42Chase McFlyChyna: Let's hope he's saved Douglas and Fletcher by now, *5:42SaveLabRats(Can Bree be the destroyer of TA?) *5:42Chase McFly(they go to the ship) *(Sure, and Oliver will rescue Skylar and her powers) *5:44SaveLabRatsThanks *(is the ship there? *5:44Chase McFlyChase: Here we go! *(throws rope to Douglas and Fletcher) * *5:44SaveLabRatsk *Chase: I got them *5:45Chase McFlyBree: Yay. *Oliver: Bad news. *Skylar's old nemesis is back *5:46SaveLabRatsBree: Chase, use your bionic scan to trace the Anhiliator's ship. It might be somewhere ahed of us *5:46Chase McFlyChase: Okay. *(traces the ship) *It's in a forest two miles away *Let's go. *(they arrive at the ship) *5:48SaveLabRatsBree: There he is *5:48Chase McFlyOliver: I hear some bad stuff. *We might be too late. *Oh no *What is he doing to that tube.. *(jumps inside) *You lay off the power tube! *(disarms TA) *Bree, shoot him! *I'll release Skylar. *5:50SaveLabRats(Bree uses her energy blast on TA *5:50Chase McFly(Skylar's powers lie on the ground) *Oliver: Let's put those back! *5:51SaveLabRats(They give Skylar her powers back) *5:51Chase McFly(OLiver unties Skylar) *Oliver: Skylar, we killed him! *It's over! *5:51SaveLabRatsSkylar: Thanks Oliver, you saved my life *5:52Chase McFlyNo problem. *Let's go back to Earth! *5:52SaveLabRatsBree: The Anihilator is destroyed *will they go back to earth now or later? *5:53Chase McFly(they get in the rocket and go home) *(Did you want them to stay?) *5:54SaveLabRatsno. you can take out what Bree just said *5:54Chase McFly(Ok) *5:54SaveLabRatscool *new episode? *5:55Chase McFly(Yep) *A Duncan Wedding